


H & B

by swietlik



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blood, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, a lot of fluffy feels, like two months after, like woah they're cuties, takes place after 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/pseuds/swietlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Charlie and Bass kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H & B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. If you catch something let me know.  
> For AvaRosier.

  
_"Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_

_And you fill my head with you."_

**~ * ~**

 

        Charlie sat at her usual place beneath the old oak tree. Secret place, she liked to think. It was small glade, hidden among the walls of forest. She found it a few days ago, when she was hunting. A little piece of ground, with a flood of flowers bathed in the sunshine. It was quiet and far enough from their camp. It made her feel calmly isolated from reality that waited for her, on the other side of the forest. She didn't want to go back to it just yet. Here she felt safe and free enough to be able to breathe easily.

         It's seemed it was forever since they had a day off. Without fighting, running around and all the chaos that comes with it. They were always plotting another battle plan, another way to win over their enemies. But not today. They just came back from the ambush that they made up for Patriots. Well, it went pretty easy. It usually did, since this Duncan chick and her gang joined them. Charlie might hate her guts, but she couldn't deny that she and her men were good at what they do. More people to fight by your side made it easier to come back without any serious injuries. Not counting Miles, who sprained his ankle on their way back. She could swear that he was getting sloppier day after day. "Stumpy", she heard soft voice in her head. And she giggled. Utterly surprised, she jumped a little and blushed. Then she got angry at herself, because she was acting like some dump teenage girl, thinking about her cru-…

        - AAARGH! - She roared out from frustration and hidden her face between her knees.

        - I'm so stupid, - she mumbled under her breath and started to hit her head on her knee to get these thoughts out of it. It won't leave her alone, even here.  Thanks god there was nobody to see her like this.

        - Charlotte?

        If only ground could collapse under her ass, she wouldn't mind dying at this moment. Even if she care to lie herself that she wouldn't recognize this voice everywhere and every time, it was obvious who found her. There's only one person who calls her that. And it happens to be the last person which she wanted to confront right now.

        - Keep walking, Monroe.

        _Monroe?_  It was a while since the last time she thought about him like that. He became simply "Bass" to her and it happened quite naturally. So now, when she put an effort to sound tough, it just sounded fake. Apparently he didn't miss it, because she heard that he was taking sit across her.

        - Something happened? Are you hurt? - She heard concern in his voice mixed with light amusement. Bastard. She decided to drop this act, before he will thought of her as that childish as she felt right now. So she raised her head up and looked him straight in the eyes.

        - I'm fine. Don't you worry. - Charlie said without a blink and even smiled lightly. Good she learned to fake while ago and had so many practices with her family.

        Bass was just staring at her, uncommonly happy with himself. He studied her eyes deeply, with a growing smile. She looked away first.

        - What's your problem? Shouldn't you been at the camp, babysitting Miles or something?

        - Yeah, I think your mother is doing just fine when it comes to taking care of Miles.

        She smirked at this and rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word. It didn't stop him though from continuing.

        - I was in the camp, but it's pretty boring there. - He said, sitting more comfortably, and what didn't escape her attention, closer - how long can men play in poker, you know?

        - Yeah - she replied carelessly. He was playing with the blade of grass and going further with a story of his day, how he won the game or something. To be honest she wasn't paying too much attention.  Bass was in the mood. It was rare, because he usually wasn't that open and chitty-chatty. She looked up at his face, since his eyes was focused on his hands. She was studying his face, not hearing the word of what he was saying until their eyes crossed again. He was looking at her, probably expecting some answer for question she didn't catch up.

        - Wh-what? - Her own voice betrayed her and was annoyingly shaky. "Get a grip, Charlie," she scolded herself.

         Bass smiled wider, with mischivievous sparks in his eyes.

        - I was just saying that you might catch something, - he took a long pause and then he significantly raised an eyebrow when he was finishing - since yours cheeks are so red.

        Charlie gulped loudly, her eyes going wider. He might be just fooling around, but damn, she was sure he knew. Atmosphere suddenly became tense and air was heavier, making it hard to breathe. Bass cleared his throat.

        - You also awfully quiet today. I hope you didn't inherited your uncle's grumpy gene - he said jokingly and Charlie sincerely laughed at return.

        - God, I hope not. That would make my mum the most cheerful person in the family.

        Bass chuckled and put hand in his bag. He pulled out a small jar.

        - Lucky for you, today I won a cure for all what's wrong.

        He tossed it to her and she caught it up in last moment. Charlie was curiously looking it up for a second. The golden fluid was shifting idly around as she was slewing it.

        - Is it what I think it is? - He looked up at Bass with undisguised hope. He just shrugged.

        - Taste it.

        She opened the jar without hesitation and dipped her finger in the it. Hastily she putted it in her mouth to not miss any drop, but it splashed a little at her mouth and chin anyway in the process. She quickly stopped caring about it, when she felt its heavenly sweetness.

        - I love honey! - She said with joy in her eyes. - Thanks.

        - Yeah, no problem. I noticed that you have sweet teeth.

        Charlie frozen with her finger half a way to her mouth.

        - You did? You must've been paying a lot of attention. It's not like we have a candy shop down here.

        Now she raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to come up with an excuse. Instead of it he just looked away, playing with grass again.

        - Guess I am - he admitted unexpectedly shy like for him.

        Sudden silent fell on them after this statement. Charlie was truly surprised. She wasn't the only one who was watching. The amount of the stolen glance was raising ridicously high on her side, so she was glad it wasn't one-sided after all. The question is what they should do now. Deep down she knew what she really _wants._ First it was full of shame, filled with mindless hatred. But it evolved in the way she never thought it will. It became something more pure, despite how wrong it seemed. Now her thoughts were lighter. She could see a faint silver lining; something she thought was lost and gone a long time ago. She was done lying to herself and she would take what she wants this days. She wasn't choosy if it comes to one night stands. She grown enough to don't attached herself so easily and she always thought it made her stronger. She could handle that, but this, between her and Bass, she couldn't help it. It made her act like an idiot; it always made her want more. It was sweet like honey, but it wasn't just it. There's something itchy, burning deep. Something his eyes mirrored in hers. Fastening her pulse and violating her peace of mind.

        He was looking at her again and it successfully dragged her mind of any further cogitation. He wasn't smiling anymore, his face was serious, but his eyes were out of focus, not really seeing her.

        - Want some? - Charlie asked, lifting honey jar.

        - Better not. - He smiled softly and raised his hands, which were all in dirt - I forgot a spoon.

        She hesitated, but only for a second. She dipped her hand in the jar.

        - So let me help you out. - She was already blushing, but she reached her hand to him anyway.

        He looked at her surprised, not sure if she's serious.

        - It's okay if you don't want it, though - she started to pull back, abashed.

        He grabbed her wrist with a speed of light and lean on to her. She could felt his breath on her face. He took a glance at her hand and drew it to her face. He run her finger to her lips, painting it slowly with honey, completely absorbed by it. She didn't dare to move, letting him take a lead. When he was done, he looked her in the eyes, searching for confirmation. He must find it, because in the next moment his tongue was at her upper lip, licking it clean, just as carefully as he put it there. Then he went lower, starting to suck gently the other one.  Charlie mind was in golden haze, as she kissed him back. She leaned to him, flinging her arms around his neck. She could felt his smile on her lips as she did it. He pulled his hands on her back as he sat, pulling her on his knees. His kiss was a little rough and his beard was tickling her, but damn, she wouldn't trade it for anything else right now. She filled the last of free space between them with her body, their kisses became faster and quicker. She could easily lose herself in it.

        She probably would, but then she heard some noise behind her. She jumped, accidently biting Bass lips.

        - What was that? - she asked, looking around.

        - Oh c'mon, Charlie - he was trying to kiss her again - it was a bunny or something.

        Actually it was a deer, she spotted him near the forest line. First she felt stupid that she overreacted, but then something else draw her attention and she burst into laugh.

        - Bunny? Really? - she looked at him again, pure mirth in her eyes. He grinned.

        - What, you're too cool for bunnies? - he tickled her side, making her laugh louder - You probably just call them dinner, don't you?

        She was opening her mouth to say something back, when she noticed red drop on his lips.

        - You're bleeding, sorry. - her face became more serious. Seeing this he laughed shortly.

        - Lately it's my natural state, I think.

Bass started to raise, trying to put her aside, emotions on his face slowly, but visibly shutting down from her. Seeing this she pushed him over the grass instead. Then she bowed down to kiss him again deeply. She could feel aftertaste of sweetness and clear metallic tang. It fitted them perfectly.

        - I'd like to have you anyway, - she whispered, making some space between them to look at him for a second. Then she leaned closer to kiss the corner of his lips - whether with honey or blood.

**~ * ~**

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized it's the first time I was writing F/M couple. Plus, when it comes to writing phisical stuff, I'm mentally 11 years old, so pardon me. It came out so fluffy, I'm almost ashamed. It's a bit unreal, if it comes to their reaction, but it was fun to make them so awkward. Especially Charlie.  
> And now, in my mind, she's calling Bass "Bunny".


End file.
